Ha a remény lángja kialszik
by picurzsu
Summary: Sasuke hazatért, de csak egy szörnyű hír hallatán. Sakura meghalt, miatta... De ki ez a lány, Hana, aki a semmiből tűnt fel Sunában? Vajon az éj sötétje ugyanazt a lányt rejti? Mi köze Konohához és Narutoékhoz? Minden, amit el lehet képzelni...
1. A megdöbbentő hírek

**Gyönyörű nap virradt Konoha falujára. A nap verőfényesen mosolygott az égről elhomályosítva az emberek látását. A falu jelképe, öt Hokage hegyi képmása szinte ragyogni látszott. A gyerekek, legyenek shinobik vagy átlagosak, kint játszottak az erdő szélén. Nevetésük vidám hangja betöltötte a környező utcákat teljes széltében.**

**Konoha kapujánál három ninja állt meg. Mindegyikük képén mérhetetlen fáradtság és komorság tükröződött. Egy szürke hajú, „félszemű" férfi vezette a csapatot, mégis a kezében egy narancssárgán fénylő könyv minden figyelmét elvonta. Két fiatal, alig 20 éves fiú követte őt hátulról. Az első egy buta hamis mosollyal üdvözölte a két kapuőrt, míg a másik rá nem jellemző módon magába temetkezve, érzéseire hagyatkozva ballagott.**

**A Team 7 visszatért a több mint egy hetes küldetéséről. Nem harcoltak vérengző, veszélyes ninjákkal, vagy állítottak meg egy végzetes kórt, mégis az érzelmekkel telítődött hét több nehézséget okozott nekik, mint gondolták volna.**

**Bármennyire is fáradtak voltak, első útjuk Tsunadehoz, Konoha elsőszámú ninjájához, a Hokagéhoz vezetett. A szőke nő nem húzta sokáig az időt, pontosan tudta mit éreznek ők hárman. Míg ők teljesítették a küldetést, neki a székében kellett várnia a hírekre.**

**Miután végzett velük, elengedte őket pihenni. Alig, hogy kiléptek az ajtón Kakashi kezében már ott volt ismét a Come Come Paradise. Ezt látva két társa mindent-tudó pillantással összenéztek, majd ajkaik a perverz szót formálták.**

**Pár nap pihenőt kaptak, így megújult erővel indultak haza. Kakashi végignézett két társán, majd egy sóhaj keretében eltűnt a szokásos füstfelhőjében. Sai és Naruto hangtalanul lépkedtek tovább egymás mellett, de egyiküknek se volt kedve megszólalni. Az elmúlt évek alatt barátok lettek, mégis az utóbbi két hetet nem tudták még teljesen feldolgozni.**

**Az egyik kereszteződésnél végül elváltak, Sai hazafelé vette az irányt, de Narutonak megvolt az a sejtése, miszerint az út valójában a Yamanaka virágbolt felé tart. Mostanában egyre többször találkozott Sai és Ino, bár ezt próbálták titkolni. Sikertelenül... Persze mindenki tudott róla, de a diszkréciót megtartva hallgattak róla. Had maradjanak meg békében.**

**Naruto immár magányosan szelte az utat. Gondolataiba merült, így majdnem elment a saját háza mellett. Kissé szórakozottan nyitott be az ajtón. Minden hol szép tisztaság fogadta, sehol nem volt elszórva egy ramenes doboz, vagy egy koszos alsógatya.**

**- Megjöttem! - kiáltotta erőtlenül, majd ledobta a táskáját az ajtó mellé.**

**- Naruto! - hallatszott egy lágy női hang valahonnan a ház mélyéből.**

**Szegény férfi szinte fel se foghatta, a kiabálás tulajdonosa már a nyakába ugrott. Hosszú, bársonyos fekete haj omlott az arcába, puha test simult az övéhez. Mennyire hiányzott neki az ölelés ez alatt az egy hét alatt. A biztonságérzetért, amit a lány közelsége sugárzott, majd meghalt volna minden percben.**

**Hyuuga Hinata és ő már teljes egy éve éltek együtt, saját közös házukban.**

**Narutonak sok idő kellett, mire végül rájött, ki is élete célja. 16 éves már elmúlt, mikor egy éjszakába nyúló beszélgetés után Sakura felnyitotta a szemét, hogy az ő kapcsolatuk pusztán testvéri szeretetre épül és nem romantikus szálakra.**

**Végül Shikamaru kis rávezetésével végül észrevette azt, akit eddig a félreértés homálya fedett: a kissé szégyellős Hinatat. Az állandó ájulások megnehezítették a feladatát, de kitartott elhatározása, szíve mellett. Sokáig tartott, míg elérte, hogy következmények nélkül a közelében lehessen, de végül sikerült neki.**

**Ezek után egy újabb fel nem mért problémával kellett megküzdenie. A Hyuugák feje, egyben Hinata apja ellenezte az örököse kapcsolatát a Kyuubi hordozójával, hisz ő mindenkire veszélyt hoz. Másrészről Neji immár gondoskodó báttyá vált és a saját feladatának vélte unokahúga erényének védelmét.**

**Narutonak bizonyítania kellett, és ő ki is állta a próbát. Jounin lett belőle, talán már most az egyik legjobb Konohaban. Ha család közelében volt, mindig komolyan viselkedett, az összes elvárásukat teljesítette. Ezek után a Hyuuga klán, ha kelletlenül is, de elismerték, mint Hinata választottját.**

**Naruto most semmire se vágyott jobban egy meleg fürdőnél és a puha ágyánál, elege volt már a földön alvásból. Hinata semmit nem tehetett és nem is akart, útjára engedte a fiút. Tudta, hogy megviselték őt az események, ki kellett pihennie magát. Egyúttal kapóra is jött neki, így legalább tovább szervezhette az esti meglepetését.**

**Késő délután lágy csókkal ébresztette kedvesét, de az hátat fordított neki. Végül megelégelte a viselkedését és keményebb eszközökhöz fordult, kirángatta a takaró puha öleléséből és szinte maga után húzva a kókadt fiút elindultak a közeli tó partjához.**

**A víz ezernyi szikraként tündökölt a lemenő nap fényében. Lágy szellő lengette a fák leveleit. Pokrócot terítettek a fűbe, majd majszolni kezdték a szendvicseket, amit Hinata készített. Végül jóllakottan dőltek hátra, tekintetükkel a lenyugvó napot nézték.**

**Naruto karjaiba vonta kedvesét, egymáshoz simultak, minden porcikájukkal érezni akarták egymást. Régen élvezhették így egymás társaságát, nyugodtan, mindenkitől távol. Gondjaikat, fájó emlékeiket agyuk legrejtettebb zugába száműzték, semmi nem zavarhatta meg ezt a pillanatot.**

**Amint a Nap utolsó szikrája is eltűnt a közeli hegyek mögött, Hinata végre elérkezettnek látta az időt terve megvalósításához. Lassan, kissé tétovázva felült és táskája felé nyúlt. Megkereste benne a féltve őrzött csomagot és elővette. Naruto csak kérdően tekintett a lányra, mert nem látta, hogy mit csinál.**

**- Naruto - szólalt meg remegő hangon Hinata. Arcán halvány pír jelent meg. - Szeretnék adni neked valamit.**

**- Nincs is szülinapom - mondta fejét vakargatva a fiú. - A múlt hónapban voltunk három évesek, szóval évfordulónk se lehet. Akkor miért kapom?**

**- Nincs különösebb oka, de ha neked nem kell, megtarthatom...**

**- Ide vele, ha már az enyém. Remélem nem valami tréfa lesz - pont ezt a reakciót várta a lány. Naruto gyerek módjára kapta ki a kis csomagot a kezéből, izgalmában szinte letépte a papírt. Aztán hirtelen megtorpant minden mozdulata és csak bámulta az ajándékot.**

**Két kis cipőt emelt fel, melyek elfértek pusztán egy tenyerén. Kivételesen megértette elsőre az utalást. Fejében hirtelen tömkelegével kavarogtak az érzések: döbbenet, öröm, kétségbeesés. Zavaros tekintettel meredt a semmibe. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy álljon a dologhoz.**

**- Hinata, ez azt jelenti, hogy... - kezdte bizonytalanul Naruto.**

**- Igen, gyerekünk lesz - válaszolta csendesen a lány, félve a továbbiaktól.**

**- Ez biztos?**

**- Amennyire csak lehet - Hinata nem ilyen reakcióra várt, kissé el is bizonytalanodott. - Tudom, ez egy nagy felelősség és még fiatalok agyunk. Elhiszem, hogy még mindig bánt az, ami történt, de túl kell lépned rajta. Velünk nem történhet meg. Mondj már valamit! - idegeskedett.**

**- Én... - mondta halkan Naruto, majd a lány felé fordította fejét. Szemében öröm ragyogott. Felugrott és felkiáltott. - Apa leszek! Gyerekünk lesz!**

**Hinata döbbenetében azt se bánta, hogy mindenki őket nézi. Már komolyan azt hitte, hogy Naruto nem akarja a babát. Úgy látszik egyszerűen csak megint lassú volt a felfogása. A fiú örömtáncba kezdett, melybe a lányt is bevonta.**

**Mire hazaértek nem volt olyan ember Konohaban, aki ne hallotta volna még a nagy hírt. Naruto karjaiban vitte be Hinatat a közös házukba, le sem téve őt az ágyukig. Nem volt még túl késő, így beszélgettek még egy kicsit. Egymásba fonódva tervezgették a jövőjüket, összevesztek a baba nemét illetően.**

**Ugyanabban a testhelyzetben érte őket az álom. Naruto kedvese hasát védelmezően átölelve álmában tovább szövögette jövőét. Házasság, két lurkó a ház körül... Épp elérte volna a legszebb részt, mikor hangos dörömbölés rángatta vissza a valóságba. Úgy ahogy volt, egy szál alsógatyában ment ajtót nyitni.**

**- Naruto... - lihegte egy konohai őr, aki a fiú csak távolról ismert. - A temetőben... Itt van...**

**- Mondd már, mennék vissza aludni - idegeskedett a fiú.**

**- Itt van Uchiha Sasuke.**


	2. Sír az éjszakában

- Mi? Sasuke? - kérdezte döbbenten Naruto. Szeméből egyszeriben kiment az álom. - Itt van a... Hol is?

- Igen, a temetőben - válaszolta az őr, majd a már indulni készülő fiú után kiáltott. - Nem kéne felöltöznöd előtte?

- Áh, tényleg... - mondta zavartan a szőke és felrohant az emeletre. Hinata felriadt amint betört a szobába és értetlenül, homályos tekintettel bambult a fiúra.

- Mit csinálsz ilyenkor? - kérdezte megrovóan. - Most jöttél csak haza, nem adhattak megint egy újabb küldetést.

- Sasuke itt van. Oda kell érnem, mielőtt elmegy - mondta. Megcsókolta döbbent kedvesét és már futott is el az éjszakába.

Miért van itt? Miért pont a temetőben? Az Uchihák temetkezési helye a saját birtokukon volt. Talán tudja, hogy mi történt? Akkor talán mégse botlás volt a részéről. De mégis honnan tudhatja? A kérdések, melyek már egy ideje fúrták az oldalát, egymás után tolakodtak fejébe. Talán a válaszok már nem sokáig váratnak magukra.

Naruto végre megérkezett a sírhelyre. A falu szélén álló temetőt cseresznyefák sokasága vette körbe, védelmükbe zárva a holt lelkeket. A hold fénye a rózsaszín szirmok ellenére is kísértetiesebbnek tüntette fel a helyet. A hideg futkározott a fiú hátán, miközben libabőrös karjait melegítette.

Jó pár őr várt a kapunál, de egyik se merte megközelíteni a bent lévőt. Gyors helyzetjelentést adtak az újonnan érkezőnek, aki rögtön utána el is tűnt. Tsunade még meg sem érkezett, de a hírek szerint csak percek voltak érkezéséig.

Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie Sasukét, pontosan ott volt, ahol gondolta. A hold fényében tisztán ki tudta venni az alakot. A szokásos fekete nadrágját és ingét viselte, derekán a kötéldarabbal, hátán az Uchihák legyezőjével. Mozdulatlanul állt és egy sírkövet bámult.

- Naruto - szólalt meg egészen halkan, de felismerhetően Sasuke. Tekintete nem mozdult el egy másodpercre se. - Tudtam, hogy te érsz ide először, ha észrevesznek.

- Mit keresel itt? Semmi keresnivalód ebben a faluban... Főleg nem ezen a helyen.

Hát igen, sok minden változott azalatt a 8 év alatt, amit Sasuke a falun kívül töltött. Egy idő után feladták a harcot, feladták a próbálkozást. Naruto ugyan erősködött, hogy ő képes lesz végrehajtani a feladatát, de Sakura lebeszélte. Ő már világosan látta, hogy a kutatás értelmetlen lenne. Karinnal az oldalán Sasuke akármikor meg tud lógni előlük.

Fájt mindkettőjüknek a beletörődés, de túlestek rajta. Nem ugrottak rögtön minden pici hírre, ami felőle érkezett. Nem estek letargiába, ha valaki a nevét említette. Aztán Sai igazi, jó barátjuk lett, olyan, amilyen Sasuke távolságtartása miatt soha nem lehetett. Bánatuk maradéka is eltűnt, mikor a Hebi betört Konohába és titkos tekercseket loptak el. Azóta ellenségeknek számítanak, akiknek az életét egy esetleges harc során megvédeni se kellett.

- Kérdeztem valamit - kiáltotta Naruto ingerülten. Sasuke mozdulatlanul meredt tovább a sírra.

Az Uchiha szóra se méltatta a másikat. Naruto tartva a megfelelő távolságot, harcra készen, minden egyes lépést megfontolva elindult, hogy szembenézhessen áruló csapattársával. A fekete fürtök eltakarták a férfi arcát, így képtelen volt kivenni szándékait, érzelmeit.

- Honnan tudsz róla? - kérdezte lassan a szőke.

A mondatra Sasuke kezei ökölbe szorultak. Az Uzumaki érezte, amint chakrája elsötétül és megnövekszik. Az indulatok hatására enyhén remegni kezdett, fogait, ajkait összeszorította. Biztos volt abban is, ha a szemeit látná, gyűlöletben izzanának. Csak egyetlen ember említésére reagálhat így, mégpedig Uchiha Itachi gondolatára. De megint nem szólt egy szót sem.

- Egy padon hagytad éjszakára, összetörted a szívét. Aztán meg akartad ölni, nem is egyszer. Elrabolod csak, hogy újra megtörjed. Aztán miattad megölték. Egy ilyen nyamvadt, idióta alak miatt, aki egy csepp könnyet nem érdemelt volna, de ő mégis órákon át bőgött miattad. Milyen jogon állsz itt? Itt, a sírjánál, aminek te vagy az oka?

Lehet, hogy ezt nem kellett volna. Sasuke pillanatok alatt egy kimagasló sírtömbhöz szorította az Uzumakit. Kardját a torkához szorította, szemeiben a Sharingan vörösen világított. Naruto állta a tekintetet szorult helyzete ellenére is. Kezei ernyedten lógtak teste mellett, nem kapkodtak kunai után.

- Hallgass! - kiáltotta Sasuke az Uzumaki képébe. Hangja rekedt, de indulatokkal teli volt.

- Egy érzéketlen barom után sírt, aki egy 10 évvel ezelőtti gyilkosság miatt kóborog, ki tudja hol, várva a pillanatot a bosszúra. Aki közben meg teljesen elveszi a valóságérzetét, és észre sem veszi mennyire abszurd, amit csinál.

-Azt mondtam, hallgass! - morogta az Uchiha.

- Fáj az igazság? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Naruto. - Nem gondolod, hogy végre szembe kellene nézned az igazsággal?

Sasuke kezében a kard megvillant, készen elmetszeni a szőke torkát. Aztán hirtelen előredőlt, keze alól eltűnt régi barátja. Naruto 10 méterrel arrébb állt, torkánál egy vékony vércsík folydogált. Szemében elszántság tükröződött, kunaiát készen tartva a következő csapásra.

- Gyors lettél - mondta szembefordulva Sasuke, majd gondolatban folytatta. - Még a Sharingannal is alig tudtam követni a mozdulatait.

- Konohában is lehet fejlődni, nem csak egy törvényen kívüli gyilkosnál - válaszolt halkan Naruto.

A feketehajú ismét nem törődött a megjegyzéssel. Szemeiből az Uzumaki legnagyobb meglepetésére eltűnt az Uchihák védjegye, tekintete újra a sír felé fordult. Haját lágyan fújta a szél, hátulról megvilágította őt a hold drámai megjelenést kölcsönözve neki. Ha nem ismerné őt Naruto, még azt is mondhatná, hogy fáj neki, amit lát.

- Mikor?

- Micsoda? - kérdezett vissza döbbenten Naruto.

- Mikor történt?

- Két héttel ezelőtt - válaszolt suttogva, szemeit ő is a sír felé fordítva.

Sasuke befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetést, így hátat fordítva mindennek elindult. Lassan lépésről lépésre távolodott, a falu irányába... Naruto immár sokadszorra nézett meglepődve rá.

- Hova mész? - kiabált a férfi után.

- Haza - válaszolt Sasuke meg se állva egy pillanatra sem.

- Szóval jöttél, láttál, és már el is tűnsz újra?

- Az Uchiha-birtok nincs messze, nem sokára újra találkozunk. Nem kell aggódni miattam - mondta végül Naruto szavát teljesen elakasztva. - Mond meg Tsunadenak, holnap meglátogatom az irodájában.

Itt áll a kapu előtte. Csak ki kell nyitnia, és be kell lépnie, ez nem olyan nehéz. Bárki meg tudja tenni. De mi van, ha még a kezét se tudja felemelni, hogy levegye a lakatot? Bárcsak ne lennének itt azok a kutató szemek, akik a temetőtől kísérték idáig. Bárcsak ne lennének annyira kíváncsiak, és egyedül hagynák. A válasz egyszerű: itt állna sokáig, talán reggelig, a kaput és a mögötte lévő házakat bámulna, de semmiképpen nem menne be.

De ő Uchiha Sasuke, aki soha nem fél semmitől. Nem mutathatja meg senkinek gyengeségét. Soha. Az mindig csak visszaüt. Tűnjenek már el azok az idegesítő szemek! De nem... Miért is tennék, amit ő akar. Kívülálló lett és az ittléte nem kívánt felbolydulást keltett, ő lett a cirkusz főműsorszáma. Tudta ugyan előre, de most mégis összezavarta.

Végre. A lakat egy gyors, de fájdalmas mozdulattal lent is volt. A nehéz fém koppanása összerezzentett jó pár kíváncsiskodót. A kapu nyikorogva kinyílt, felfedve a régmúlt fájdalmas helyszíneit.

Egy lépés. Nem is volt olyan nehéz. Még egy. Szinte már megy magától. Egyik lábát rakta a másik után, méterről méterre haladt. Próbált érzéketlenül végigmenni az utcán, de amikor feltűnt az oly ismerős ház alig láthatóan megremegett.

Az újabb kihívást is túlélte, bent volt. Az ajtó hangosan becsapódott mögötte, végre elrejtve a távolból kísérő tekintetek elől. Egyedül volt, nem kellett tartania már magát. Hátát az ajtónak döntve hangosan szedte a levegőt. Szemeit összeszorította, nem bírt még körbenézni.

Meleget érzett az arcán. Nem volt még túl erős és a fény se vakító, még csak hajnal lehetett. Nyaka, háta, feneke, lábai, egyszóval mindene fájt. Nem csoda, hiszen az ajtónak támaszkodva aludt el, megtagadva önmagától, hogy beljebb menjen.

Végre ugyan kinyitotta a szemét, de az rögtön el is vakította a felkelő nap fénye. Amint kitisztult a látása felkelt és elindult felfedezni a házat. Minden lépés, minden tárgy, ami valaha apja, vagy anyja tulajdonában voltak újabbnál újabb követ raktak szívére.

Aztán belépett a régi szobájába. Mint a ház többi részében, úgy itt is por és pókháló lepte a bútorokat, a padlót. Minden ugyanott volt, ahol hagyta, kivéve egy dolgot. A Team 7 képét valaki elemelte a helyéről és immár a földön hevert, az üveg szilánkjai körbe szétszóródtak. Sasuke lassan, vigyázva, hogy meg ne sértse magát felemelte.

Kakashi képére egy grimasz vágott, Narutoéra egy gúnyos mosoly kúszott az arcára. Sajátját még pillantásra se méltatta. Aztán utoljára Sakura. A mindig mosolygó, rózsaszín hajú lány, aki mindig úgy odavolt érte.

Sakura nem volt az a tipikus rajongó kislány. Na jó, el kellett ismernie, hogy kezdetben azt hitte, de egy idő után rájött, ő más volt. Nem csak a kinézetével törődött, hanem teljes egészében vele. Más képtelen volt erre.

Szabad kezével végigsimított a lány képén, arcára mosoly ült ki. Aztán egy éles fájdalom hasított az ujjába, egy alig észrevehető szilánk állt bele. Hirtelen észrevette magát, a képet lerakta az ágyára. Érzelegni vétek, főleg neki.

Komódjához lépett, amin egy pici ládikó állt. Lassan felemelte a tetejét, feltárva a benne rejlő tárgyakat: apja öngyújtóját, anyja ékszereit, bácsikája óráját. Kezeit lassan nyakához emelte és leakasztotta róla a nyakláncot. Az ezüstből készült darabot és a zsebéből kiemelt cseresznyevirágot ábrázoló medált belehelyezte a ládikóba, a tetejét pedig gondosan visszazárta.

A nap már fényesen sütött az égen, ideje volt elindulni. Tsunade türelme hírhedten véges volt, és ő már így is sokáig húzta. Szembe kell néznie a rá váró büntetéssel.

A sírt, amelyet tegnap Sasuke meglátogatott, most a nap világította meg, felfedve annak véseteit. Az egyik szélén egy cseresznyefát karcoltak, a másikra egy virágot. Felül egy sor állt: _„A világ legjobb lánya, barátja, medic-nine."_ Aztán a név.

_Haruno Sakura_


End file.
